When the Cursed Leaves cry (Sister story of The Cursed Leaf)
by Salibask
Summary: They were alone. He was lucky. She was not. He still had his godfather. She lost everyone she loved. His godfather saved him from that hellhole, Konoha. She had nobody to save her. He is hateful. She is broken and insane. Yet they met each other...and slowly saved each other.
When the Cursed Leaves cry

Naruto/Higurashi no naku koro ni crossover

Sister story of "The Cursed Leaf: The Shinobi system's flaws"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 _Summary: They were alone. He was lucky. She was not. He still had his godfather. She lost everyone she loved. His godfather saved him from that hellhole, Konoha. She had nobody to save her. He is hateful. She is broken and insane. Yet they met each other...and slowly saved each other._

 **Prologue**

People aren't easy to understand.

Sometimes, they tell the truth, sometimes, they lie, then, there is the worst case...

...When someone...is a lie, living in a lie, forced to lie, every time, with no possibility of telling, showing the truth.

Uzumaki Naruto is in this case.

He was a lot of things, he was a hyperactive blond who wore bright orange and a master prankster. However, there was something that no one, not even the Sandaime Hokage, knew about him.

" _Will I be missed?"_ The 7-years old boy thought, holding an old, rusty kunai.

That was his tenth suicide attempt. And he was going to make sure it will work. He tried to poison himself, he slit his throat, he tried to drown himself, he tried to strangle himself, he even jumped off the Hokage monument for God's sake! But either he failed, either an ANBU, or his Jiji stopped him.

" _Will I be missed?_ " The question repeated itself, more than a hundred times.

He wasn't an idiot, like everyone in the village assumed him to be; quite the opposite in fact, sure he was no Nara, but he came close to it. Why did the seven year old, blond haired boy make the decision to hide his true intelligence from the world? It was simple and yet sad for a boy his age to think like he did, his thoughts went something like this: "The villagers called him a demon and so, what would they fear more? A smart demon or a stupid one?"

As far as he could remember, he was always alone, and he hated everything, everyone. He hated the village, he hated the Hokage, he hated humans, and most importantly he hated himself for the fact that he hated.

The first 5 years of his life weren't that bad. Everyone was either hating him, either glaring at him. Nothing more, nothing else.

Why? Because he was wearing a mask.

It was quite obvious to Naruto that they would be less likely to believe him to be a threat; if they thought he was an idiot, and so his mask of idiocy came in as the solution to not becoming a bigger target for the villagers. For his whole life, he was wearing a mask. A mask of happiness. For his whole life, he was a lie. A lie of happiness. A forced lie, because he didn't wanted anyone to hate him even more, fear him even more, pity him, or worry about him. As it turned out, his mask had fooled everyone, even the Hokage.

And then, it happened.

What happened?

Naruto wanted some truth in his life.

When he was thrown out of a shop, he actually **glared** at the shopkeeper, releasing all the hate he had in his heart. And said shopkeeper was scared so much, his pants were wet. The blonde was confused. How a 50-years old shopkeeper, was scared by...a 5-years old brat?

Two weeks after this event, the Kyuubi festival happened. And the very first " _Fox hunt_ " happened. The shopkeeper was among the angry mob. And the very moment the jinchūriki saw him, he understood:

He **COULDN'T** show who he truly is...He **COULDN'T** show the truth!

And then, the beating happened. And, at the last second, he was saved by the Hokage and the "masked weirdos ninjas" as he liked to call them.

The second " _Fox hunt_ " happened next year. And everything went the same as the first one.

" _Will I be missed?_ " The question repeated itself, again, like some annoying song.

And many things led him to believe he will be missed.

He remembered the people with weird red eyes. They were always smiling and waving at him each time they saw him. Especially two of them. A spiky pale blonde girl with black eyes. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Kasumi. She was called "The Second coming of the Uchiha's black sheep.". She had an attitude that reminded Naruto of himself, she always helped him when he was pranking someone, and she was always carefree, caring and gentle. The other one was a black-haired boy with weird duck-ass hair, Sasuke. He was arrogant and had a dumbass attitude, but deep down, he was caring, kind and gentle.

After the people with weird red eyes, there was two other people. A pink-haired girl with green eyes. Naruto saved her from bullies, and she befriended him. She was smart, but shy, people made fun of her because of her forehead, and she never understood loneliness, or pain. So, she was quite the selfish crybaby, always whining about her forehead, not aware of other people's pain. What was her name again? Suckura? Sakura? Yes, Sakura...Whoruno? No, Haruno, Yes, Sakura Haruno. A blue-haired girl with lavender eyes. Like Sakura, Naruto saved her from bullies and she befriended him. She was...strange. She was always stalking him, for some reason. Sometimes, it was cute, like when he caught her on the Hokage monument. Sometimes, it was absolutely...creepy. He remembered when he caught her while he was walking around. She had a weird grin, and her nose was bleeding for some reason. Her name? It's obviously Hinata Hyūga.

While Kasumi, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were the closest things he could call friends, Naruto never understood the concept of friendship. If somebody asked him if Kasumi, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were his friends, he wouldn't give an answer. He was happy with them around, true, but he was forced to lie to them, lying to them. Even with his "friends", he couldn't show who he truly is. He couldn't call them friends, because he had to lie to them. Seriously, friends can't lie to each other, right?

His "friends" will miss the Naruto they knew, the mask.

They wouldn't miss the real Naruto, because they never knew him from the start...

And right now, he was the real Naruto.

"No...Nobody will miss me..." He said to himself as he was going to stab himself at the heart.

But a hand stopped him.

"Wrong. I will miss you." Said an unknown voice.

* * *

 _''Go down to Kirigakure and kill every last person you encounter!''_

That was the purpose the Kaguya patriarch gave to him.

That was his purpose.

That was the purpose of a 9-years old boy. He had a blue kimono, a grey belt, purple pants and black sandals. He had long silver hair, green eyes, two red dots on his forehead and red markings around his eyes. This boy, was Kaguya Kimimaro.

He kept running, he was tired but he kept running, for the sake of his purpose. His purpose gave him enough energy to run.

He stopped when he saw a tall man. He had a large sword strapped on his back, bandages around his face, a Kirigakure jonin uniform, and a Kirigakure hitai-ate.

"Are you from Kirigakure?" The Kaguya asked.

The man stayed silent, reached behind him, grasping the hilt of his broadsword before replying with a cold, dismissive "No." Kimimaro shifted uneasily on one foot and nodded.

"I-I see. Gomen!" Kimimaro apologised and sprinted past them. He continued on as he reached the end of the forest he sensed someone beyond the trees. As he passed the treeline he spotted a person standing near the ledge of a cliff. It was a girl with short brown- orange hair in an angled cut with long sides and her fringe parts on the left of her forehead. She wears a blood-stained white dress with a purple bow and sash and deep silt up the middle, complete with a white cap. She also wears black thigh-high socks with brown knee-high boots. She held a bloody machete with a hook on his end. And, finally, **a lot of K.I.** emanated from her. Enough to make the Kaguya patriarch afraid. Fortunately for Kimimaro, she was unaware of his presence, and was apparently more interested in watching the cliff.

" _Such bloodlust..._ " thought the soon-to-be last Kaguya, who had trouble breathing.

" _I would be less suspicious if I were a civilian_ " The Shikotsumyaku user thought before using the Henge no Jutsu to turn into a civilian.

"A-Are you o-of Ki-Kirigakure?" Kimimaro asked.

"No, If you want Kiri it's over this ridge, mister" the girl said pointing to the cliff. The Henge-ed Kimimaro nodded and jumped the small cliff.

Kimimaro, who deactivated his Henge, was in the center of the village with the last remaining members of his clan, now a group of thirty Kaguya surrounded by over five hundred or so Chūnin and Jônin.

"HEHEHE… Looks like we have no choice...," the Kaguya patriarch said with an insane grin on his face that matched the rest of the clan save for Kimimaro, "Now that it's come to this, take along with you every person you can!"

They all charged attacking everyone in sight. Kimimaro was surrounded by Jônin with swords. The first man swept at the boy who jumped on the blade and sliced the man's neck. He back flipped dodging the next man and stabbed him through the skull. When two Jônin swung at him, he ducked, causing them to decapitate each other.

A Chūnin swung at his back but Kimimaro wasn't a Kaguya and a Shikotsumyaku user for nothing, and he proved it by pushing bones through his back stopping the sword. Kimimaro grew more bones from his body use it both as an armor and a weapon then turning to the frightened Chūnin shot him with the bones that fired from his fingers, tearing though the Chūnin's flesh, killing him instantly.

Kimimaro kept fighting and killing until he saw the last of his clan die and then, in the mist of the commotion, Kimimaro slipped out unseen...

The next morning Kimimaro woke in a tree he slept in that overlooked the village. All the corpses of his clansmen were gathered up and thrown into a pile to be burn in a roaring flame. He watched silently sulking not for the loss of the people that shut him away and starved him only giving him the minimal amount of provisions necessary to live. No, he mourned without tears for the purpose he lost and for the others that had to die. With one last look at the fire that eat away at the bodies of his former clansmen he turned from the village and left Kirigakure with one thought on his mind.

'' _I'm all alone...again._ ''

* * *

Not too far from Kiri, Kimimaro looked into a pond and at his reflection. '' _What purpose do I have now, What good am I, Why didn't I just let myself die?_ '' He turned his head and saw a flower. Seeing this beautiful flower growing and thriving in this miserable dreary and foggy place for some reason brought a brief smile to his face as he walked over to crouch next to the plant. He felt the urge to speak to it, "How did you get here huh?"

"…." After being in a cage for so long, we can't blame Kimimaro for not knowing how "talkative" flowers are.

"Why are you blooming in a place like this?"

"…" Kimimaro's expression dropped as he was met with silence.

"Why won't you answer?"

"..." Well, who expected an answer? After all, it's a flower.

"So you're ignoring me, too, huh?!" Kimimaro raised his bone dagger at the flower, " There's no way you'd be seen by someone in a place like this, yet you.." he never got to finish as just when he was about to swing he felt an enormous amount of K.I., like...

"What is **SHE** doing here?" The last Kaguya thought, completely panicked. It was the girl he met when he went to Kirigakure.

"Where is the point of killing this cute flower, cute person?" The girl asked sweetly.

"..Wh-Who are y-you?"

"Me? I'm Rena Ryūgū, and I think you're super cute." The girl said, smiling sweetly. But it wasn't a warm, kind smile. No, it was a psychopathic, insane, bloodthirsty smile that promised pain and death.

"W..What do you want?" Kimimaro asked.

"What Rena want? Rena wanna play with you..." Rena said creepily. Kimimaro said nothing as he readied his bone dagger.

"Hey cute person...Do you like the game "dying"?" Rena asked as she ran toward him, grinning insanely. Rena swung her machete at his head, only to have her attack parried by Kimimaro's dagger. The psychologically twisted girl tried to to swept at him, but the last Kaguya back flipped, narrowly avoiding death by decapitation. The insane girl spoke calmly: "Say, cute person, instead of dying, you should let me take you home...home...home..." She trailed off as she repeated the word. The amount of K.I. she emanated suddenly dropped, and Rena fell at her knees. She begun to cry and sob, much to the last Kaguya's confusion. "Home...I can't...It's my fault...Everyone is dead because of me...Everyone...Mii-chan, Satoko-chan, Kei-chan...Everyone...I'm sorry...If I hadn't, if I hadn't..." She cried harder. Kimimaro stared, incredulous " _First second, that pedophile wants me dead, next second she's crying...She seems familiar, like...me? She is alone?_ " He asked himself, before losing consciousness, sleepy and physically exhausted.

Speaking about pedophiles...

* * *

A pale man with long black hair in a white battle kimono, with purple markings around his yellow snake-like eyes was looking at two unconscious teenagers.

The first one is a girl with long, pale green hair and teal eyes. She leaves her hair down and has a yellow ribbon tied on the back of her head. She wears a sleeveless turtle-neck, vertical-striped shirt. On the chest region of the shirt, there is what appears to be yellow gems of some sort. She also wears a black buttoned mini skirt and small white heels. The second one was a boy blond hair and and red-violet eyes He wears a white collared-shirt with a light blue undershirt, black pants, a belt and black shoes. Both of the teenagers had..cursed seals on their necks. Yes, cursed seals, because the pale man is Orochimaru of the Sannin, the Hebi Sannin and Konoha's Number one Traitor. He smirked as he stared at his two latest experiments. " _Even if the seal was faulty, it still worked. Other worlds actually exists. Theses two are proof of it. They don't need chakra to survive, meaning their bodies are slightly more resistants than someone in our world. Experiments CL-1002, CL-1003 and CL-1004 are huge successes. I've managed to implement chakra in their bodies, without heavily modifying their metabolism, meaning they can survive chakra exhaustion. Too bad experiment CL-1002 escaped. It's not a huge loss, after all. Besides, with the proper training, these two will be useful when I will destroy Konoha. Ku ku ku..._ " He licked his lips in excitement.

A boy with silver hair and black eyes appeared. "Orochimaru-sama, Amachi and her experiment are here as you requested."

"Very well, Kabuto-kun." The Hebi Sannin said as he left to meet his colleague and her experiment.


End file.
